When Lightning Strikes
by Zeeezyyy
Summary: Rainstom was taken in by the H.I.V.E and she couldn't be happier.. Could she? Her life yet again takes an unexpected turn when she encounters the Teen Titans and more importantly.. Kid Flash. Consisting of non-canon ships: BBStar and RobRae. No Flinx.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys. So I'm here with another fanfic. This is a Kid Flash story and will include him with an O.C. Right now tgis fic is in Rain's point of view later it will change. If u want to know more about my o.c check out my other fanfiction.**

 **Also this story has non canon pairings including BBStar and RobRae so please no hate.**

 **On with the story**

"So..you want to be part of us?" Gizmo dorawled.

"Umm yeah... " Rainstorm was now sort of nervous and she was reconsidering even coming here.

" You see... I have powers to control weather and..."

"So you're like a rain man... Only you're a girl?" Gizmo pushed. Something about his personality told Rain that she wasn't gonna like him.

" Yeah.. That's how I got my name.. And thats why I'm here. Cuz I'm not normal. And... " she trailed off slightly annoyed at Gizmo and the others' curiosity. But if some complete stranger would come across askimg to br in you're group you'd probably ask tons of questions too.

" So you're bad luck? " Jinx spoke for the first time in Rain's presence and she seemed interested.

" If you put it that way, yes, I am." Rainstorm replied now a bit more confident. _Good I'm gaining trust._

"Well we'll see what you can do." Jinx said " Tonight we've got a museum to rob!"

The others glanced at her unsure of her decision. But said nothing.

Rain was on the other hand pretty much satisfied. She could handle this.

" Friend Robin! Me and Beastboy are doing the night of the movie! Would you and Friend Raven like to join us? Friend Cyborg has already agreed!" Starfire exclaimed at the BoyWonder.

"Sure Starfire. I'll get us some snacks while you get it set up." Robin replied and started towards the kitchen as Starfire smiled and flew away.

Robin watched the popcorn carefully. He didn't want them to burn.

"Hey BoyWonder." Said a voice behind him. Smiling he turned to his girlfriend. " Hey Raerae. You ready for movie night?"

Raven frowned, " Again? We had a movie night last night!"

Robin shrugged " Can't blame Starfire. She loves movie nights"

Just then an alarm went off. " Titans! Crime alert!" Robin exclaimed shifting to pure vigilante mode.

"Its the H.I.V.E!" Robin growled. "Let's go."

Starfire frowned and zoomed out followed by the others.

" It's over H.I.V.E!" Robin growled " Teen Titans Go!"

"H.I.V.E Five! Eat 'em Alive!" Jinx growled.

The villain group charged forward. On the other hand the Titans were... Confused. There was a new member. She was definitely not part of the HIVE before. However, deciding not to dwell on it further, the titans charged towards the villains as well.

 **Wheewww! This took long! Well this is my first chapter! Let me know what you think! And feel free to leave constructive criticism, it is appreciated. Also once again I remind you that this contains non canon ships!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this! I will be updating soon! R &R plz **

**Bye lovelies! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter, but before we start I would like to thank the constructive criticism I got and that I'm working on doing better. Also, this chapter will contain some p.o.v from Kid Flash's side. On with the story!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash was tired. Wow. That had to be a first. But he was pretty tired. Not to mention that it was RAINING now. He was zooming all around Jump City since morning and now it was time for him to hit the hay...

 _Thud. Crash. Smack_

He stopped abruptly. Leaning towards the source of the sound. Another _thud_. His face lit up. A battle! No matter how tired Kid Flash was, he always had time for battle. He zoomed off, splashing water from the rain everywhere.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy in cheetah form sprinted towards Rain. Dodging him she changed her stance. She grabbed the changeling by the scruff of his neck and with all her might swung him around and letting him fall on his back. In a split second he was now transformed into a bird and attempted to fly away but Rain was too quick. She grabbed his tail feathers and swung him back to the ground.

It was now raining heavily. Rainstorm's hands went above her head palms facing the sky. She could feel eyes, other than Beastboy's, on her. But she didn't care. She had to concentrate on what she was doing. Above her, thunder rumbled and a streak of lightning passed. Then another one , and another and another.

Beastboy's eyes widened in horror as he watched the girl in front of him. Starfire gasped loudly. The HIVE just stared at her in awe.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning broke through the sky piercing through the air down right at Rain and onto her palms.

Positioning herself she brought her hands behind her head ready to strike the bolt on Beastboy.

She could hear Jinx and the others beckoning her to go on their voices mixed with Robin's " Don't Do it "

She looked down at the traumatised Beastboy. A flicker of sympathy passed her eyes and she went numb. Her hands faltered and the lighting bolt zoomed back up into the sky.

Robin took this opportunity and pounced at the girl, letting her fall to the ground while Beastboy got up and resumed the battle.

Tears pricking her eyes, Rain squirmed under Robin's hold.

"Let.. Me ... go.." She said.

Robin loosened up his hold but didn't let go.

" You don't want to be a villain.. But yet you're still fighting us. " he said quietly. Rainstorm frowned. " I want to *be* a villain and I became one. Who says I don't?" She retorted though she didn't entirely think it was true.

" You didn't attack Beastboy. You.." He didn't finish that sentence because suddenly, Kid Flash had arrived.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok so Kid Flash was *not* expecting such a dry fight. The Titans (sans Robin) were fighting the HIVE, while Robin was tackling a girl. Well if a fight is dry, count on Kid Flash to make it juicy. He zoomed into the scene.

"What up Titans!" He said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

When Kid Flash appeared, Robin, being the vigilant person he is, turned to him, giving Rain the perfect chance to push him off.

He grunted as he hit the ground. Rain got up and twirled her finger. Not long after, a man-sized yet powerful tornado had formed zooming in on Robin. Kid Fkash acted faster( no pun intended) and himself turned into a tornado, countering it.

Rain was visibly annoyed by the intrusion. Placing one hand above her and the other horizontally in front of her, she concentrated.

Hailstones started forming and were being propelled at Kid.

She was sure she was gonna win this, if not for Jinx's intrusion.

"HIVE! Let's move out!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

" What were you thinking?! You had that guy right under you!" Gizmo screamed.

" Give her a rest Gizmo! Besides I thought she was pretty cool." Jinx said with a smile. The others mumbled their agreement while Gizmo stuck out his tounge at Jinx.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Robin was now back at the tower. He was more confused than ever.

" So lemme get this straight, that chick was about to kill Beastboy here but didn't have the heart to do it?" Kid Flash said. " What's so confusing about that?"

" She obviously doesn't want to be the villain but she is." Robin said.

" Soooo. We are... going to.. help her?" Cyborg asked casually.

" But Friend Robin, how are we going to that?" Starfire asked as she hugged Beastboy's kitten form closer to her body.

" Yeah Robin.. You got new plans? " Raven's cool voice said.

" I don't know..." Robin replied remorsefully.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yay! This chapter is longer. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or other comments, they will be appreciated. Thank you :*

Next chapter coming soon 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Ok so I need to address something first.. this story will not entirely be revolving around my O.C and will contain most Kid Flash pov.**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had now been exactly five days since the battle with the Titans. Rainstorm was getting pretty accustomed to the HIVE's lifestyle.

She now had learned much about the team.

Jinx was the only girl in the group ( besides herself). Honestly Jinx was the only one Rain felt comfortable talking to. She was pretty cool and had an obsession to impress Madame Rouge. Hearing her obsess about Madame Rouge had driven Rain to pretty much impress her too. She could see many benefits of this: a) She could earn the trust of most of her teammates and b) Impressing Madame Rouge could also help her become an official H.I.V.E member.

Regardless, Jinx was nice to her and acted like a sister.

"You and me, we have a lot in common. Including the fact that we're mostly bad luck." Jinx had told her one day.

Gizmo on the other hand was a bit meaner but Rain figured it was simply part of his personality. On a lighter note, he stopped glaring at her.

The others: Mammoth, Seemore and Billy were pretty much happy to have her around. She too thought it was fun with them.

Rain got out of the shower. Hugging her towel close to herself, she stepped on the bathroom mat lightly drying herself.

Once her body was dried she pulled on her signature clothes: a black t-shirt that stopped before her belly button. The shirt had a gold shimmery lightning bolt stencilled on it. On top of the shirt she pulled on a short denim jacket and a denim skirt to match. Quickly pulling on her black knee-high boots she flattened her blue-tipped black hair automatically and ran out the door of her room. Time for the newest heist!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So... You sure you can handle this? Cuz it might be hard if we're not around and..."

" Rob don't sweat it! I can take care of some dumb villains!" Kid Flash replied with a charming smile.

" Yeah just remember to be careful. I mean it's only a few days, right? Right?!" Robin rasped. A hand touched his shoulder and it suddenly comforted him. Raven's touch always comforted him. "Robin everything will be alright." She said soothingly. The Titans had to deal with a mission abroad and Kid Flash was being left behind to take care of the city. Nothing to worry about. Right?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Don't these guys have some Diet Coke or something?!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he rummaged through the Titan's fridge. He was helping himself to some pizza and soda when the crime alarm went off.

"Ok. I think the Coke is gonna have to wait." And he zoomed out.

Turns out it was the HIVE again but he could handle them, right?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The museum was quite and thanks to Jinx the security guard had already been taken down. They were just grabbing everything they could when suddenly flash of red yellow filled the room. Everyone was caught by surprise.

Rain let go of her bag of goodies and tried to concentrate on where that thing had gone. Everyone else had done the same. "Whoa!" Rainstorm exclaimed as the flash of red and yellow zoomed right in front of her lightly brushing her hand.

Looking down at her hand, she found this mysterious entity had left her a flower, and not just any flower it was a white lily.

At first she stared at the flower but then realising what she was here for threw it down.

"Wha- who are are you?!" Rain shouted. Jinx who had noticed the flower too started looking around frantically.

" Kid Flash." Said a voice behind her and she turned around quickly facing the same guy who she had planned to pelt hail stones at. "Fastest boy alive." Kid Flash continued. He was leaning against pillar and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was smiling slightly and eyed Rain from feet to head.

Rain noticed this and her cheeks blushed with anger. Her normally deep blue eyes glowed yellow and and she looked ready to pounce- and would have too if he hadn't zoomed away again.

" Rain!" Jinx said and ran over to her. " We need to catch him! We can give him as a present to Madame Rouge!" She said excitedly. My eyes lit up with excitement. This could actually work!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash was having too much fun to catch them early. Currently he was taking care of the big hairy guy and the duplicating dude. That being said, he found that having fun with the weather girl was far more interesting. She was pretty and watching her blush under his gaze was somewhat cute, regardless that she was blushing with anger.

Suddenly things went all too wrong. Something like a metal pipe curled around his body. He almost escaped but the the pipe electrocuted him and he felt his eyes closing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash woke up after what seemed like weeks. He found himself in a cage. He blanched.

In the well-litted room he could make out a few figures.

" Uh-Oh..." He muttered. He was in the H.I.V.E tower. He was there hostage. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Wow**! **This chappie was long! Constructive criticism is appreciated and let me know what you think!**

 **Bye lovelies:***


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Also guys, I posted a new story called: Bring me back to life. It's a BBStar fic cuz that's how they got together ( in my head ofc.)**

 **On with the story!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Uh-oh. _Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was so not part of the plan. Oh. Gosh. Robin is gonna kill him_.

The voices grew more distinct. They were coming closer. Kid Flash took in a deep breath and regained his cool.

Five people came up to him but he couldn't help but notice that one of them had retreated towards the sofa of the living area. Oh yeah. It was that girl he was making mad last night.

"So.. what do you think guys? Is he good enough for Madame Rouge?" The pink-haired girl said excitedly.

"Uh.. sure. Though we could've done better." The baby in the machine suit replied.

Ok, he had to intervene now. "So.. If they call you the HIVE Five.. Why are there six of you?"

Not long after, the group was quarrelling amongst themselves, which Kid thought was a pretty good show.

" Ughhh.. Rain!" Jinx said again.

" Yeah?" Rainstorm asked.

"Analyse him. We need to send a report to Madame Rouge later."

"Sure." The girl got up. Holding a notebook and a pen walked towards the cage. "We'll be in the kitchen." Jinx said and left the others following her.

Kid seized his chance. "So... Uhm.. Your name is Rain?" He asked casually as she stooped down and started scribbling on her notebook.

" I'd prefer you call me _Rainstorm_."

She replied scowling.

"Ok.. _Rainstorm_." He said giving emphasis on the name. There was a moment of silence as he searched for to say. "Ya' know? I dig the Lightning bolt on your shirt." He said winking. "Matches mine." He pointed his thumb to his own costume.

Rain looked at where he was pointing shook her head and went back to writing.

"Why are you doing this? To yourself?" He said awaiting her response. She went stiff. He inwardly smiled. Going Robin-mode on her was a pretty good idea. "What do you mean?!" She said boiling with anger.

"You know you should really leave this. Help me. I can help you too." He said hopefully.

" I- NO!" That startled him. She lowered her voice. " I'm basically bad luck. I can't just turn good. They- these people- they gave me a home. I can't... "She trailed off and bowed her head.

Kid Flash was shocked. He reached through bars and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and dark blue eyes met soft icy ones.

" You want a sandwich or something?" He asked her casually.

She couldn't respond because Jinx had said her name. She got up and ran into the kitchen. Kid smiled after her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

" The analysis has been sent! She's coming over in three hours!" Jinx said excitedly. They walked out the kitchen and Rain stopped dead in her tracks.

" HE'S GONE?!" Jinx screeched. " DID YOU DO THIS? YOU WERE THE LAST TO TALK TO HIM" Jinx bellowed.

"Jinx- I-I swear I didn't have anything to do with this." Rain choked back a sob.

Jinx's eyes softened. "We have to find him and quick."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They searched all around the city but couldn't find him. Either he was really good at hiding or... He had escaped fully.

But the worst was yet to come for the HIVE as Madame Rouge had arrived.

" How on earth did he escape?" She said in her heavy accent.

Jinx started to give an explanation but was cut off.

" Forget it. Let us find him." She said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash couldn't go back to the Titans Tower. Something told him not to leave without Rain. But now this woman had arrived . They all wanted to catch _him. Welp_.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Wow! This was a cute chapter and had a better confrontation between Kid Flash and Rain. Let me know what you think please**

 **Bye lovelies :***


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **know, I know. It's a little too soon for the next chapter, but I'm making up for the shortness of last chapter. :)**

 **Let's carry on:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

This was it. They now had a freaking trace on him. He went on but was caught by Mammoth and Gizmo. They had given him a beating but he managed to escape.

Trying to catch his breath, he stood behind the a large truck hidden from view.

Then he heard a familiar clicking of boots... Peeking out he was greeted with the sight of Rainstorm.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh my gosh Rain! You have no idea how glad I am to-" He was cut off by Rain's arms stretching wildly and zooming towards him.

 _Uh-oh._

He realised a bit too late that it was not Rain, but Madame Rouge instead. He started to run only to be caught and violently being smacked to the ground again and again. When her grip loosened, he shuffled out of her grasp and started spinning as fast as he could. Forming a mini tornado he whizzed out of there.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain decided to go at it alone. She arrived at an abandoned warehouse. She clutched the small remote control like device in her hand. It was supposed to help her catch him.

Entering the room she could hear distant panting. Her boots clicking against the marbled floor. Sge heard shuffling and then Kid came into view.

" Rain? Is that really you?" He breathed out.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She scowled.

"Yep that's you!" He said winking, but immediately noticed the device. "Rain... You don't have to do this.."

" I have no choice!" She said as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

Before he could answer, Rain had pressed the button on the device. Kid Flash wirthed as he fell to the floor, grunting in agony.

A shuffling was heard behind her and she was met with the sight of Madame Rouge.

" Madame Rouge! I caught him just like you asked me too!" She said excitedly. She expected a lot of things. Being brutally slapped wasn't one of them.

"..." Rain was speechless.

"Why on earth did you leave our side?" Her heavy accent broke through the silence. "Now, give ne the device."

A sudden boiling anger flushed through Rain. "You can catch him yourself." She spat with every ounce of disgust she had in her. Throwing the device a fair distance away, she brought her hand into the air palm facing the sky. Lightning struck and suddenly with the movement of her hand it pierced through the sky, falling on the device shattering it.

In a sudden moment, Kid stopped shaking and got up speeding towards Madame Rouge. Rain helped pelting her with a few hail stones.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain moved to leave. Madame Rouge had fled. She walked towards the exit but a flash of red and yellow passed infront of her. Infront of her lay a single white lily. Picking it up she took in its fragrance and turned to look at Kid Flash who, at the moment stood on the roof of the warehouse. He saluted her and zoomed off missing Rain's smile by a fraction of a second.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I CANT BELIEVE IT! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING LETTING HIM GO AND THEM ATTACKING MADAME ROUGE?" Jinx bellowed.

"She hit me." Rain replied. "I had all the right to let him go."

"You sound like a god damned hero. And you seem damn proud about it!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Well maybe I don't wanna be the villain anymore."

This shut everyone up.

After long minutes of silence, Jinx spoke again. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Jinx..." Seemore said.

"Shut up." She replied to him.

Rain was stunned. She knew Jinx could get angry but asking her to leave?

"Leave." She said again. Her voice was a bit more threatening now.

 _This wasn't good..._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She did leave. It wasn't easy. Moving in an apartment was weird. It was small and empty. It felt...weird.

Well she had to get used to it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She didn't know what was worse: the fact that Kid Flash knew where she lived or that he actually brought the famous boy wonder along.

Yup, at the moment, Kid Flash was standing in Rain's apartment,Robin by his side.

"We're glad you decided to give up your ways and join the good side." Robin said.

Kid Flash just smiled.

" Umm.. Yeah it has been pretty hard. Though I don't think I'm ready to face criminals and all.." She said with a nervous laugh.

" I know its hard but you should know, if you ever need us we're there for you." Robin replied.

Rain gave another nervous laugh.

"Um yeah... I-" she said glancing at Kid Flash, who was still smiling and looking at her."You guys are great and it means everything to me that you trust me under such circumstances, but I still need time..."

"We understand. C'mon, Kid let's go" Robin said and turned to leave. Kid let his gaze on Rainstorm linger for a few seconds before turning to leave as well. He half expected her to rant or scream at him demanding reasons but when they didn't come, he let himself walk out the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well! There you have it! Rain has officially left the HIVE. It also has some more encounters between Kid and Rain.

Also the Teen Titans are back! I was thinking, since I have barely added some BBStar and RobRae, I'll add a few chapters which are centered around these ships.

Until then, Bye lovelies:*


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! This is unfortunately, not the BBStar or RobRae chapter but it's coming soon. But before I start I would like to address PrettyKitty Luvs U. Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you so much for the suggestion! Hopefully this story lives up to your .**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hmm I was expecting her to rant or something.." Kid Flash said out loud as he and Robin exited Rain's new apartment.

Robin didn't answer instead kept going. After a while he spoke up. "She's not ready to become an official hero. And we can't give her an honorary Titan status until she is sure she wants it."

"So you're saying she could still revert back to the dark side or something?" Kid Flash asked a bit concerned.

Robin nodded. "I'm not saying she will, just that it's a distinct possibility." He answered.

Kid considered this for a while. He knew Rainstorm wasn't going to sabotage them or anything, he knew she was hurt that day when that Rouge woman appeared. But what if Robin was right.

Well if that was the case, it was upto Kid Flash to prevent it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain closed the door behind the duo who had payed her a visit, and took in a deep breath. She knew she had given up evil and robbery and all that but she wasn't exactly ready for heroism either.

She stepped into the warm shower, Robin had told her to contact him anytime there was a problem. That was sweet since she basically just quit the HIVE. But were they really expecting her to join them, that quickly?

She quickly cleaned herself up and walked out the bathroom. Slipping into some comfy pajamas, her thoughts wandered over to Kid Flash. He damn well knew where she lived. Who knows how many times he had been spying on her. But now he could visit her anytime and no matter how much she would object, he would just pop in front of her front door. Well life had been shitty to her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As it turns out, Kid Flash(obviously) did visit her. For the next whole week he would arrive at her doorstep.

"Isn't it my favourite ex-villain in the whole world!" Kid said.

"Save it." Rain replied coolly.

"Oh come on! At least pretend to be happy to see me!" He said pouting.

She just rolled her eyes and let him in.

"Soooo. How has life been treating you so far?" He asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Shitty."

"Well I'm here to make it all better." She stifled a smile but it didn't go unnoticed by him. "See even my presence here makes you feel better!" He said winking.

"Shut it Kiddy Meal. Why did you come here?" She asked her voice steady.

"Like I said I just wanted to check on you, darls." He said adding another wink only to be rewarded with an eye roll.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain was just out shopping for some groceries when she heard a gunshot. Uh-oh.

A robber had infiltrated the bank right infront of the store she was in.

Her first instinct was to run and get the hell out of there. But choosing her second instinct(which was to stop the robbery) she ran towards the bank.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" She shouted as she entered the bank. It was a group of ordinary robbers. For a brief second she shuddered at the thought of having to face the HIVE.

"Aww look, is the teeny weeny girl gonna stop us?" One of the robbers drawled.

"Oh, you picked the wrong day to rob this bank." Rain replied. "Whatcha gonna do about it, baby?" said another younger looking robber.

Rain smiled. "Glad ya asked!" She said winking and the same moment twirled her hand creating a man-sized tornado. It caused a lot of the money to fly around but same time, the men were caught by surprise. Taking her chance, she brought her hand up and with great power swung it and bringing it horizontally infront of her.

Within seconds, hail stones shooter towards them. It all happened so fast. The robbers, in panic fell to their knees, the other people in the bank, ran to take cover. Rain, didn't know what she was doing but it felt good. Did she just do something _good?_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Well, well, well.. Looks like my favourite ex-villain just promoted to my favourite villain-reverted-to-the-hero." Kid Flash said winking.

He had heard about Rainstorm stopping the robbery, which meant that the other Titans had too. And, of course Kid had to visit her apartment and "talk" all about it.

"Oh shut up will you? I panicked and did what came to my mind." She said, clearly annoyed.

"Well you should get panicked more often then." He said laying his head on sofa and closing his eyes.

"When will you be leaving, now?!" She said.

"Oh come on, I thought you were happy to see me!" He said pouting

He was rewarded with a very sarcastic smile. "Well aren't you mistaken then!" She replied.

"Awww... You'll hurt my feelings." He said in his best fake sad voice.

"Please just leave." Rain said stifling a smile.

"Fine, darls. But I'll be back!" He said before leaving.

Rainstorm closed the door behind him. "I can't wait.." She said rolling her eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Ok I'm done :). Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Lemme know what you think.**

 **Bye lovelies! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Ok I haven't got anything to say right now lol.**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain was worried. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Well she had some problems that were worrying her. But this was different.

Well... Kid Flash not visiting her for a week was worrying since he visited her like every day. But it had been a week since their last meeting.

Just as she directed her brain to the subject of Kid Flash not visiting, her heart skipped a beat. This really had been bugging her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Thud_. _Thud. Thud._

Rainstorm shot awake. She glanced at the clock which read three in the morning.

 _What the actual hell?_

 _Who could it be?_ Not wasting another minute, she opened the door slightly to glance at the person on the other end.

The figure was limping, clothes torn at different places, he was heavily panting and Rain could've sworn she saw some blood.

It was Kid Flash.

Rain let out a loud gasp. She flung open the door and the figure leaned forward slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Kid what happened?!" She said a little louder than she intended.

"Told ya I'll be back." He said smiling. Rain winced as he suddenly stumbled forward.

She grabbed him, slinging his arm over her shoulders. She slipped her hand on his back giving him support.

"Wh-what happened?" Rain said her voice shaking.

"Thought I could handle the stupid Block-man." He rasped back. "Cinderblock?" Rain asked, though she already knew what he meant but she was panicked.

"Yeah.." He replied. Rain set him down on the sofa. She gasped as she now looked at him better. He was covered in wounds.

"Oh my-..." She chocked back a sob and she felt her eyes getting watery.

"I-I.." She looked around frantically trying to think of a solution.

Kid Flash watched her silently. The pain was intense. So he watched her. "You look cute when you're worried like that." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." She said quietly. "Give me your communicator." She said.

Grasping the circular yellow device, she contacted the only person she knew could help.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Robin sat on the couch his hand slung around Raven. They both were watching "The Notebook." It was part of their late night movie marathons.

Raven grunted. "This movie.. Is so _sappy_. It's making me sick." She said in her cool voice.

"I think it's sweet." Robin replied shrugging.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Their movie was interrupted by Robin's titan communicator buzzing.

He turned it on.

"Talk to me,Kid."

"R-Robin?" A very shaky voice said. He turned to the device to see it was Rain.

"Rain? Is everything ok?" Raven quirked an eyebrow and looked at the small screen.

"I- Robin.. Its Kid.. H-he's hurt.. I- it was Cinderblock." She gasped out.

Robin bit his lip. "He said he could handle it.. Don't worry Rainstorm, we'll be right over."

Rain gulped. "Please hurry, h-he's loosing blood... And I don't know what to-" She choked again.

"Rain, we'll be right over." Robin said again and the communicator shut off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain looked at the device for a second and then looked at Kid Flash. He was looking at her smiling slightly.

"Stop worrying." He said chickling lightly but it didn't last as he grunted in pain. Rain panicked.

"Please- y-you're going to be fine. You'll be fine." She stammered.

"I-uh-oh my god- you're loosing blood." She said frantically.

He suddenly touched her upper arm stroking it lightly. His face wore a slight smile.

Rain suddenly felt the tears that had gathered in her eyes cascade down her cheeks.

The door suddenly flew open and Robin skidded in, the others following him.

"Cyborg, you take Kid. Raven, c'mon, we'll check on him. Star, Beastboy, check on Rain." Robin ordered and the others did as told.

"Rainstorm, you-uh ok?" Beastboy said uncertainly. "Friend, come with us to the Tower." Starfire said in her sweet voice.

Rain looked at Beastboy and then at Starfire. A small smile graced her lips and they smiled back. Rain got up on her feet and let the duo kead her to the exit of the apartment.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Yay! I'm sorry this chapter took long. I hope you like it! Lemme know what you think. And yes, BB, Star and Rain are gonna be good friends in this story.**

 **Ok now**

 **Bye lovelies :***


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter! Ok, so now everyone's at the Titans Tower.**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain sat on the enormous couch. Her eyes were fixed on the floor. Cyborg sat to her right, not speaking. Everyone was quite. They hadn't slept. It was four in the morning and Kid was still in the Titan's infirmary.

Starfire stood behind the couch holding Beastboy's cat form stroking his fur.

"Rain?" Robin said suddenly pulling her out of her trance. She jerked her head slightly as an indication that she was listening. "Rain.. You should stay here for a while, maybe for a few days.. Until your apartment problem is solved." Rainstorm knew what he was referring to. A few days ago, last week, Rain realised she had a problem. She ran out of money to pay for the apartment rent. She didn't know what to do, so she had contacted Robin, explaining the problem. He told her not to tell anyone and that they would figure out what to do.

But now she had more than one problem on her mind.

"I-yeah. I'll stay just for a day maybe."

"Please, friend, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Starfire supplied.

Rain nodded. Not entirely sure she knew what she was doing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Is he awake yet? Can I see him?" Rainstorm asked.

"Not awake but yeah you can visit him.." Raven replied, her voice lacking emotion.

Rainstorm didn't dwell on it much, instead made her way to the infirmary.

The infirmary was dark and cold. She could hear a faint beeping sound. Trying to block out the medicinal smells, she walked over to the bed on which a peaceful looking Kid Flash slept. He looked at ease. A slightly faint smile graced his smile. He still had his mask on and Rain's eyes travelled to his orange hair. Absently, her hand found its way to the hair, gently stroking it. Kid Flash shuffled a bit and Rain immediately withdrew her hand.

She retreated to the one-seated sofa beside the bed. Suddenly she felt her eyes getting heavier as she drifted off to a deep slumber..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash opened his eyes. The first thing he caught sight of was Rainstorm. She was curled up on the leather sofa on his right. She was sleeping. He smiled. Looking around he remembered that he was in the Titan's Tower. Rain moved slightly, trying to keep her feet on the sofa. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

Kid Flash met her gaze and smiled. "Looks like you slept well." He remarked. She stared at him for a minute. "Kid Flash! You should rest and.. Uh.." She stammered.

"Oh quit it. I've rested enough." He said pouting.

"Whatever you say." She replied rolling her eyes. "On second thought.. Keep being worried about me." He said winking.

"Oh shut up."

"So how long are you here for?" He asked casually, but couldn't help noticing her going stiff.

"Well.. Kid Flash you see... I'm staying here for a few days."

 _Ummm. What was he supposed to say?_

"It's just that I've got a problem. I'm sort of out of money to pay my rent and you know.." She said bashfully.

"I told Robin about it and he agreed to let me stay here. Well.. Actually he sort of suggested it and I agreed..."

Kid wasn't listening anymore. He felt a _pang_ in the stomach. _She told Robin, but not him? I mean, wasn't he the one who visited her everyday? Why hadn't he been informed that they had practically_ _become_ _besties_?

"Umm.." He interrupted,"you didn't tell me this.. Why?"

"I-I.." She stammered," Robin said it would be best if less people knew about this." She finished wringing her fingers together.

Another _pang_ in the stomach.

Before he could reply, Robin entered the room.

"Oh, Kid you're up." He said entering. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, no. I was just leaving." Rain said.

"Why don't you go find Cyborg, he's still up and he can show you to Terra's old room. You can stay there." Rainstorm nodded. Getting up she walked over to Kid Flash.

"Now you get better soon. See you tomorrow." She said.

Walking over to Robin, she hugged him. "Thank you..for all this."

Robin hugged back. "You're welcome."

Kid who was watching felt another _pang_ and almost chocked on a cough.

When Rain left, Robin went over to occupy the sofa. "So.. Umm.. You thought it would be best if I didn't know about Rainstorm's rent crisis?" Kid enquired.

"Well, Kid, it was a problem and I just thought the lesser the people knew the better." Robin said matter-of-factly.

Kid Flash didn't reply.

"You get your rest now Kid Flash."

"Yeah, ok." Kid replied.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So is he awake now?" Cyborg enquired.

"Huh? Oh..yeah he's awake." Rain replied. Cyborg was currently guiding Rain to Terra's old bedroom. She was supposed to stay in the room for a couple of days. Maybe just one.

When they arrived, he opened the door, letting her in.

"Ok, Rain see you tomorrow."

"You too Cyborg." The door closed. The room was a bit chilly, probably because of being shut for a long time.

Climbing into bed she pulled on the covers. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Sorry this chapter took long. Yay!**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Bye Lovelies:***


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter!**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Daylight swept into the room. The air in the old room was still chilly but the covers made it a bit better. Rain glanced at the clock. 9 am.

Well, she should get up.

Pushing off the covers, she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Once she was done changing into her outfit, she walked out the room, finding her way to the living room.

Upon reaching the room she saw all the Titans awake. Raven sat on the counter alongside Robin drinking her chamomile tea. Robin was eating the breakfast Cyborg had prepared. Cyborg was near the stove cooking. Apparently, Starfire had agreed not to cook breakfast as at the moment she and Beastboy were busy on the couch watching what seemed like a documentary on panda bears.

"Good morning Rain!" Robin said as he noticed her. "Were you comfortable sleeping?"

"I slept great." She replied sitting on an empty stool. Cyborg placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Friend!" Starfire exclaimed, apparently noticing Rain's presence. "We are joyed to know that you are staying with us!" She floated up to her.

"Yeah.. Me too." Rain replied giving a nervous laugh.

"So.. Umm is Kid Flash still asleep?" Rain asked. Everyone stopped.

"Oh.. Rainstorm, we went to check on him but I guess.. He left." Robin said.

"I- He- What?!" Rain exclaimed. "Without telling anyone?!"

"Hey he'll be fin-" Beastboy tried to talk but was cut off.

"What if he's still hurt?! How- why would he just leave." Anger bubbled through her. Why would he do that? He was still freaking healing. This was all too much.

She stared at a point on the floor.

"Don't worry your head off. He's always like that." Raven's cool voice broke through. Rain looked at her and realised she was standing in front of her. Come to think of it.. She too had lept off her stool.

Robin placed and arm around Raven. "Raven's right, he'll come around. Don't worry."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain sat in the living room. She had been quite the whole day. The stared at the black tv screen. Suddenly a small figure lept onto her. It was a small green puppy. It yapped leaping on her lap.

Rain smiled. "Hey, Beastboy." He lept on the seat beside her and morphed back to human form. "Don't be so down." He said giving her a toothy smile.

Suddenly Starfire zoomed in. "Beastboy? Are you the ready?"

"Yeah Star." He said looking at Starfire. Starfire shifted her gaze to Rain. "Friend! Would you like to accompany us to mall of shopping?"

"Uh..."

"Oh please accompany us! Cyborg is the busy and Raven and Robin are on the date." She explained.

"Oh ok I'll come."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Raven sat in the new fancy restaurant. She resisted the urge to snort. It was to shiny for her liking. But she couldn't argue: it was Robin's turn to choose. Playing with her pasta, she glanced at her boyfriend. He was looking at her smiling.

She looked back. "Robin? What if Kid Flash really is still hurt?"

"He'll be fine. Besides, something tells me he won't stay away from the Tower for long. Not until Rain is still here." He smiled and Raven returned his smirk.

"You know? Next time we go out, we'll just go for a walk along the seashore." She said pushing her plate a bit away. Robin just chuckled and put his hand on her smaller hand.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh Friend! Look at all the colours this clothing is supplied in!" Starfire said gleefully.

"They really are beautiful, Star." Rain replied. She had to admit, this did make her feel a bit better.

"Ughhh will you two stop? We've been at this for hours!" Beastboy drawled. "I'm getting huuuungry."

"He's right, Starfire. I think it's time to take a break and get something to eat." Rain said nodding in Beastboy's direction.

Starfire nodded. "Alright, but please first let me do the shopping of this particular shirt I like."

After she was done buying the shirt, the trio sat down at a table infront of a pizzeria.

"You know, I'm really glad I came with you guys. It really did take my mind off other stuff." Rain said taking another bite of the pizza.

"We are most glad, Friend." Starfire replied beaming.

Once they were done with the food they browsed the shops a bit more and Rain found herself buying multiple stylish shirts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy did have a good time. He got to spend some time with his girlfriend and also helped Rainstorm out of her sad mood. He walked between Star and Rain. At the moment the trio were discussing how funny Beastboy looked when he accidentally snorted milkshakes out of his nose.

He looked up and stopped abruptly. Rain noticed this. "Beastboy what's wrong?"

"Uh- nothing.. Is that.. Kid Flash?" Rain abruptly looked at the figure Beastboy was pointing at.

Her face expression changed into an angry one. "Well I'll be darned if it isn't." She muttered before stomping off.

"Friend, please wait..." Starfire wheezed out but Rain wasnt listening she walked over to Kid Fash.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed. Kid just smiled at her. "WHY IN THE ACTUAL HELL DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE..WITHOUT TELLING ROBIN..OR..OR ME?!" She shouted.

Kid Flash was enjoying this a lot. But she kept on rambling. Thinking of the only way to shut her up he smirked before placing his lips on her's. She went stiff and her eyes were wide. He pulled back after a second. It was barely a kiss. Just a brush. He smiled at her and she stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Got to go." He breathed and zoomed off. Rain finally regaining her senses, shouted,"HEY I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

She boiled with anger. _How dare he?_

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire's voice broke through, "Let us go home."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **This was long! Lemme know what you think!**

 **Bye lovelies:***


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter! This is finally the RobRae Chapter! This also contains BBStar! Hope you like it! Unfortunately it will not contain Kid Flash and Rain moments :( sorry.**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The daylight was fading slightly. The wind was getting chilly. Robin sighed and inhaled the cold air. He didn't feel cold, not around Raven. She might look cold and distant but when Robin was around her he felt nothing but her warmness. They were making their way back to the Tower after their date in that chic restaurant he chose.

He glanced at her. She wasn't wearing her hood today, nor her standard leotard. She was dressed in a light blue sweater with dark pants. Her hair, that beautiful purple hair, softly swayed in the breeze. He slung his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. She looked up to him her eyes showing surprise at first but quickly turning warm as she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"This.. is so.. clichéd.."Raven breathed into Robin.

"Well.. It's the best kind of cliché." Robin replied, smiling down at her.

Raven chuckled.

"Hey? You want some ice-cream or something?" Robin said spotting an ice cream parlour.

"Ughhh yes please!" She replied.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Raven, what will you have?" Robin asked viewing the large variety.

"I'll have the cookie-dough flavour." Raven replied.

He returned with two bowls of ice-cream, one cookie dough flavoured and the other was two scoops of chocolate minty flavour, topped with blue sprinkles.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "How can you eat something so..happy?"

Robin ignored her, instead said, "What movie you wanna watch today?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy walked close to Starfire. She was hugging herself, a worried expression on her face. Beastboy couldn't blame her, just a few feet infront of them Rain was stomping. Beastboy had been there when Kid showed his flirty side. It was a bit funny but judging by Rainstorm's mood, she didn't find it funny at all.

Beastboy looked at Starfire again. She was looking at Rain. Her eyes then moved to Beastboy. They looked at each other for a minute and then continued walking.

Back at the tower, Starfire was informed by Robin that he and Raven would be late.

Cyborg was already home and was playing video games. "Hey guys! How was your-" he was cut off by Rain.

"Don't talk to me." She said her voice dripping with poison.

Outside, it started raining slightly.

"Woah, chill out." Cyborg said. Rain plopped on the sofa. "Give me a controller." She said.

Soon the two were engaged in a heavy video game battle.

Starfire floated into the kitchen. Beastboy followed her. "Starfire?"

"Oh Beastboy! I wished to help Rain and now look at what has happened she is the sulking again." She said her voice shaky. "Oh come on, Star, it's not your fault." He said playfully ruffling her hair. She giggled. "See? That's my Star!" He added, kissing her nose. She giggled again and hugged him.

Beastboy returned the hug.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Robin walked into the Tower, Raven by his side. He was greeted with the sight of Cyborg and Rain punching the buttons on their video game controllers. On the far end of the sofa, Starfire was curled up sleeping in Beastboy's lap who himself was apparently bored of the game and too was sleeping.

"Soo I heard you guys went to the shopping mall?" Robin said and Rain snorted.

"Don't wanna talk about it." She said throwing the controller on the table triumphantly: she had won another game. Robin looked at a groaning Cyborg who gave him a "don't look at me, I don't know either" look.

Robin sighed and joined Raven on the couch. "I'm tired." Raven muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Hey I thought we were gonna watch "Me before you" today." He said smiling. "We didn't agree on it you just announced it suddenly, before I even got a chance to say something. Besides too tired." Raven replied not opening her eyes.

"Oh come on, RaeRae. We'll watch "The Shining" after.." He said and Raven's eyes opened.

"Fine.."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy shuffled and opened an eye. Starfire's head was in his lap. He smiled stroking her beautiful long hair to gently wake her up. He looked around, Robin was setting up the DvD and Raven sat on the sofa. Cyborg was getting ready to go to bed and Rain had already left, probably was still upset.

Starfire hummed and opened her eyes. She looked up at her boyfriend and smile.

"Is it the morning already?"

He smiled sweetly at her. "No Star, it's still night, let's go to bed."

Starfire nodded as she got up to leave.

"Good night, Friends!" She waved to Robin and Raven. "G'night Star." Robin replied still busy with the DVD player. Raven just hummed in response.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Maybe he really just should have let Raven sleep. He looked at her, she was looking at the screen with mild interest. This movie, "The Shining" would be the end of him. It was just too damn _gory_.

He resisted the urge to flinch or close his eyes. This movie was a mistake. Raven could apparently sense his fear because she suddenly chuckled and said, "Looks like someone isn't going to sleep tonight."

Robin looked at her chuckling nervously.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy kissed the top of Starfire's head. "Sleep tight, Star. See you tomorrow." She was asleep the moment she got into bed, and so Beastboy had to tuck her in.

Many people thought of Beastboy to be a messy, carefree person but in reality he really was responsible, especially when it came to Starfire. She would usually help him clean his room and all but he took care of the little things. He would tuck her in when she was too sleepy, make her breakfast and help her with earthly things, like, gardening and going for walks.

For now he walked out the room to make his way to his own. He could hear distant voices of what sounded like a horror movie but payed it no mind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Well there you have it guys! The chapter concerning the others! I hope you like it. Lemme know what you think!**

 **Bye lovelies :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys new chapter! Sorry for being so late.**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Robin was beyond confused. He woke up to find a very moody Rain. Everyone knew better than to talk to her, everyone except him..unfortunately.

"Rain you've been in a bad mood since last night. Is something wrong?"

She dug her fork in her pancakes with such a force that it pierced through all the pancakes coming in contact with the plate.

"I. Don't. Wanna. Talk. About. It." She spat emphasising on every word.

Beastboy looked over at Rain then at Robin and then Starfire. She seemed to have the same worried expression on her face.

"It's ok Rain, you can tell us." He said. Beastboy sighed, Robin was a stubborn person, but he didn't realise Rainstorm, too, was stubborn.

"Friend Robin. Please, wh-" Starfire started to say but was cut off.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Rain shouted.

" KID FLASH HAPPENED!" She said and immediately sighed. "He- we met him outside the shopping mall, he.."

Robin, Raven and Cyborg listened intently. Rain looked over to Beastboy.

Robin watched Beastboy suddenly fling into action. "He kissed her." He said and Rain ducked her head. Robin thought he saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Raven watched this with amusement. She was just about to say something when she was cut off. "A KISS? That's what got you in a bad mood?!" Cyborg put in laughing. "Comedy gold!" He exclaimed wiping a tear. He stopped abruptly because he could feel Raven's glare on him.

"I-well- it's a bit- umm I think it was stupid of him- how can he be so- so carefree?!" Rain said. Raven could practically feel the anger which bubbled off her. Making both of them realise they like each other was harder than she thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

No one talked about the Kid Flash incident for the rest of the afternoon. Rain sat on the sofa staring at the T.V screen. Beastboy and Starfire were watching the nature channel. Well she couldn't argue: the sloth munching on leaves was somewhat mesmerising.

Raven knew it was only a matter of time before he arrived. In fact, she could swear he would visit them the very day.

Starfire couldn't help but feel bad for her new friend. Rain was very upset and nothing she did was helping her. She stared out the huge glass windows. Robin came up beside her. "Hey Star, what are you doing?"

"Friend, I am confused. I want to help Friend Rain, but nothing I do seems to work." She said frowning. Just because Robin didn't return her feelings once didn't make things awkward, instead they became good friends. Besides, she had Beastboy.

Before Robin could reply he caught sight of a flash of red and yellow. He turned and saw Raven smirking. He made his way to the front door when suddenly...

"Whattup Titans!" Kid Flash's voice rang through the Titans.

Rain went visibly stiff.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kid what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just wanted to drop by." He said his eyes still trained on the back of Rainstorm's head who still hadn't turned around to face him.

"And.. I wanted to check on my favourite ex-villain." He said placing himself beside Rain and placing an arm around her. She suddenly jerked forward and got up stomping off into the kitchen.

Kid Flash felt a _pang_ in his chest and frowned. Looking around, he realised everyone else was watching him.

He looked at Robin who was frowning. "Did I do something?"

"Yes Kid, you did do something." Robin replied. Kid Flash was suddenly reminded of the day at the mall. _Uh-oh._

"She's- she's upset because of that? Doesn't she know me at all?"

W"Kid, not all girls just want to be kissed whenever." Raven replied. Kid Flash looked back at the kitchen.

"May I put in, she was very much the worried for you. She thought you were still hurt." Starfire said. Kid Flash looked at them, shocked. He didn't think kissing her would hurt her in any way.

He felt Robin's hand on his shoulder. "Talk to her."

He got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Rain had put a kettle on the stove and was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Ahem." Kid said. She turned around looked at him and turned around.

"Hey what are you making. Is that tea?" He asked. No answer.

"Look will you please talk to me?"

No answer.

The kettle whistled slightly and she walked to it pouring out its contents into the purple cup.

He walked to her. "Rain? Is this about the- the kiss? If it is, then I'm sorry."

She looked up to meet his eyes. She brought her hand up and lightly put it on his chest.

Kid Flash thought his heart would jump out his chest. It was beating so fast he was afraid she could actually feel it.

"Are- are you still hurt?" She managed to squeeze out.

Kid Flash was shocked by the question. "It's healing.. Doesn't hurt that much."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him pulling him in a huge hug.

Kid couldn't stop the blood that rushed up to his cheeks. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back looking at him.

"I'll see you later." She whispered and started moving out the kitchen.

His heart paced like crazy and he watched her go out her blue-tipped hair lightly falling off her back.

"You're not mad at me anymore, are you?" He said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said and for a minute Kid thought she was serious but then she turned around and smiled warmly, melting away his doubts.

He smiled after her. He could still feel the warmness in his cheeks. He was going to be fine.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, there's gonna be more Kid Flash and Rain moments.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Bye lovelies :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys I'm here with a new chapter!**

 **Ok on with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash walked into the living room smiling. Rain had retired to her room. The rest were still in the living room. He smiled as he sat down, his heart still racing slightly.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Everything's okay now?" He asked.

Kid thought about it for a minute. Was everything really okay? He decided to reply with a soft nod. "She-uh- I think she forgave me." He added.

Raven smirked, "I'd say your pretty happy about it." On his question gaze, she added, "You're still blushing, Kid." She rolled her eyes when Kid's expression changed into a shocked one.

Kid Flash was taken off guard by that comment. He was _blushing_. For a _girl_. Wasn't it always the opposite? Wasn't he used to women swooning over him? And Rainstorm's actions were the exact opposite of swooning. He ran a hand through his hair. _What wa_ s _he doing?_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rain wanted to scream. She ran into her room as quickly as possible.

Wasn't she freaking mad at him? What was all that about? Well.. He had apologised. Maybe that made her pity him. Yes. It was pity. Nothing more.

When she touched his chest, she could've sworn she felt his heart racing... "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?" She let out a frustrated groan and fell on the bed.

Running a hand through her hair,she sighed. _What was she doing_?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Robin noticed Raven's smirk. She was definitely on to something.

"Rave, what are you thinking about?"

"Robin, Don't you see it?" She asked. Upon Robin's questioning gaze, she rolled her eyes and continued, "They obviously like each other but the *clearly* don't see it."

Robin just stared at her. "Since when did you become the romantic expert?"

"Since I can detect other people's feelings, which has been forever, I guess." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?" He asked again.

" I think I have an idea, Robin."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kid Flash! Stop running around!"

Rain said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But I'm bored!" He replied. "Can we please take a break?"

Rain rolled her eyes and looked around. Raven apparently wanted more chamomile tea but it was such a *coincidence* that the supermarket had run out. Robin supplied them with a huge list of groceries they had to buy. And *apparently* everyone was too busy to go.

"We're almost done with the list. Then we can have some coffee over there." She said pointing at a small cafe.

Kid Flash pouted but muttered a, "Fine."

After they were done shopping, they entered the cafe and picked a table. Rain decided to take a minute to go over the list to see if she was missing anything.

Looking up she saw Kid Flash watching her with a smile on his face. She looked back at list to hide her reddening cheeks.

After a few minutes, there coffees arrived. She drunk the warm beverage whilst silently stealing some glanced at Kid.

Suddenly she heard a sharp squeal behind her. Deciding to ignore it she looked back at Kid, but this time his attention was concentrated somewhere behind her.

Turning around she saw a group of girls who were all looking at Kid with a look of lust. A few of them flirtatiously waved at him. Rain felt a wave of anger rush through her. She looked back at Kid who was still smiling at them.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Nothing, darls. Uh- do you mind if I go talk to them?" He said attempting to get up.

"NO! We- We're leaving." She bellowed as an unfamiliar anger rushed through her.

"B-but my coffee.." Kid started but Rain immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him out the shop after paying for the coffee.

Outside she still held his hand tight as she was storming off. Kid couldn't help but blush.

"Uh.. Rainstorm what was all that about?"

She stayed silent.

"You can let go of my hand now." He said smiling. She stopped and looked at their entwined hands looking at his smile she blushed slightly and jerked her hand away.

"You should've at least let me talk to those girls.." He said looking back at the shop. When he turned around his face was met with Rain's hand. She slapped him. Hard.

He looked at her stunned she suddenly stormed off, leaving him behind, utterly confused.

His heart paced. He just had to mess it up. She had literally just forgiven him. But one thing burned his insides. Was she actually jealous of what he was trying to do?

He ran after her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Back at the Tower, she was already there. Kid ran in. "Rain?!" She didn't respond.

"Look at least tell me what I did!"

The others looked at them with disbelief.

Raven sighed. This was way harder than she thought.

Robin looked at Kid and then at Rain. She was blushing but regained her composure. Kid Flash sighed.

"Look, I don't know what I did. Just tell me what I did so I can apologise... for the second time." He muttered the last part.

She looked at him, opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the crime alert.

"Crime alert!" Robin said "It's Doctor Light."

Rain looked at them. "I'm coming too." The others looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm not a Titan yet but I want to fight." She added quickly.

The others looked at each other then smiled approvingly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **I** **hope you like this one. Lemme know what you think.**

 **Bye lovelies :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was pretty short, I'm sorry. This one is longer. On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid saw her fight. She really was pretty good. She brought her arms up and summoned the Lightning. Doctor Light retaliated by zapping her back.

Rain panted trying to be as distracting as possible. The rest of the team were trying to find the death ray, Doctor Light had hid.

Even through the midst of the battle, she could feel Kid's gaze on her.

Kid Flash decided to help her. Zooming up to the villain, he started running around him, he was attempting to confuse him but was unexpectedly pushed away. He landed on his back.

Rain saw Kid fall and resisting the urge to go to him, she pelted Doctor Light.

A blazing light blinded her momentarily and she felt a sharp pain surge through her body she fell backwards. Giving in to the urge to not move she laid there, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, she felt herself slowly open her eyes. Realising Kid Flash had hoisted her up she met his eyes.

He looked genuinely concerned, "You okay, Rain?" He asked his voice low. She felt herself momentarily melt into his arms but instead pushed him off and muttering out a, "I'm Fine." She got up wnd and straightened her skirt and walked away.

Kid Flash felt a pang in his stomach. He watched her go and sighed. She was still mad at him. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned silently. What did he do?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Titans and Rainstorm returned to the tower. Kid Flash decided he wanted to talk to her. He just didn't know how.

Starfire sat with Cyborg silently observing him and Beastboy play a video game. Raven went to her room and so had Rain.

He sighed as he walked over to Robin.

"Hey Robs?"

"Mhmm" was Robin's reply.

"Look..uh..you probably know that she's mad at me again." When Robin nodded he continued. "I don't know why she's mad at me. We were at the coffee shop this morning, these girls come over and they look all flirtatiously at me and I almost talk to them and.. She goes off, drags me out and slapping me."

Robin considered this. Raven was right. Both were complete oblivious idiots.

"Look, Wally, Rain is probably just.."

"Jealous? Yeah I considered that. But I don't think so..." Kid let himself trail off. Was she really just jealous? That could open a set of possibilities... But it was more probable that she just wanted to get home.

He closed his eyes. He really needed to talk to her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had been a total of four days since he made up his mind to talk to her. He was definitely up for it. But the problem was that Rain was avoiding him. It hurt him when she didn't acknowledge his presence. It genuinely did.

He would occasionally catch her glancing in his direction but she would turn away almost immediately.

He really did want to talk to her but he didn't expect her to talk first. It was the afternoon and Kid sat on the couch in the living room. Robin and Raven were out for lunch while Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire went to the mall. Rain was in her room. Rain. She was unlike any girl he'd seen. She was smart and pretty and he was quite smitten by her attitude.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt another weight on the couch. He saw Rain sitting next to him. She wasn't wearing her standard outfit. Instead wore dark jeans and a dark blue top.

"Kid?" She said slowly and Kid Flash felt his heart beat increase. She wasn't finally talking to him.

She nervously started playing with her hair and said, "Kid - I was stupid. I'm sorry. I.. I was just.. Umm.. Not myself.." She said and Kid Flash smiled at her.

"All is forgiven, darls." She returned the smile.

"You know if you were jealous, you could've just told me. I wouldn't have talked to them." He added and Rain turned to a shade of red.

"I- I wasn't jealous!" She stuttered.

"Ok what ever you say." Kid replied winking which only made Rain redder.

She remained silent. Was she really just jealous? Is that why she was so angry when he wanted to flirt with those girls? She sighed and looked at Kid. He had taken off his mask and was getting up to go to the kitchen. She watched him leave only to have realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

She couldn't be. She couldn't.

But deep inside, she knew she was falling for him. She just didn't believe herself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The others arrived sometime during the evening. Kid Flash stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. His eyes trailed over to Rainstorm. She was attempting to help Starfire tickel Beastboy. He stared at her for a long time, smiling. Realising what he was doing, he looked around to see Robin, Raven and Cyborg looking at him. Raven was smirking as if she knew something he didn't. Robin had a satisfied smile and Cyborg looked like he was about to explode with laughter.

He blushed slightly and walked towards them.

"What?" He whispered.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Raven said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rainstorm dropped on the floor laughing. Starfire giggled hugged Beastboy who was now red in the face.

Rainstorm's laughing ceased as she glanced over at Kid Flash. He sat with the others and was talking to him. Raven smirked as she looked over at Rain.

Rain suddenly felt the air being sucked out of the room and she felt her heart racing. Her head became light and in the mist of all the excitement she slipped out the room and to the roof of the T-shaped Tower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **Yeah this is the chapter. Here we saw Rain coming to terms with.. Well you'll find out.**

 **I've decided to add another ship-centered chapter. You'll know when.**

 **Until then lemme know what you think.**

 **Bye lovelies :***


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys this is the next chapter! The ship-centered chapter will be mashep up in her( lol wut?) in here. As far as I know this is the last chapter. But don't worry I may plan a sequel ;).**

 **On with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kid Flash was listening to Raven when suddenly his eyes wandered to Rain ( this happened a lot and Kid found it rather comforting). Rain was looking at a fixed point at the floor and suddenly she swayed and walked away. Kid watched her go. He looked around but no one seemed to notice. Well, Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg hadn't. He got a weird vibe from Raven and Robin that they actually had seen her leave but left it to Kid to follow her.

He zoomed off to the roof.

Stopping at the door he quietly peeked through it. He saw Rain standing on the edge and she stooped to sit. She folded her legs and hugged them placing her chin on the knees.

Kid Flash walk slowly towards her and sat beside her. She showed no sign of surprise or anything. He sat and let one leg dangle off the ledge, the other folded near him. Putting his arm on the leg, he used his other hand to remove his mask.

Rain stared at the sun setting in front of them. He was about to speak to make his presence obvious when she spoke up.

"This.. Is beautiful. Why haven't I ever been to the roof here before?"

She kept her voice low and Kid Flash could feel his heart race faster than he could ever run.

"Rainstorm..." He was about to continue when ge was cut off again.

"Renai." She said.

Kid blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My name.. My real name is Renai. I just thought I'd tell you that..." She said and glanced at him for a second before looking back at the water below them.

"Well, then you can call me Wally West." He said and she snorted.

"I know you're real name, Kid." She said rolling her eyes.

Kid Flash suck in a breath. It was suddenly very hard to breathe. "I- well why don't you call me that."

She shrugged looking at the water. "I don't know, feels a bit weird."

Her voice was still soft and steady.

"Wally.." She whispered and it made chills run down Kid's spine.

"Has a nice ring to it." She said and looked at him smiling. He smiled back and they stared at each other for a while before Rain looked away. Kid felt a bit of disappointment but looked away.

"Kid?" She said her voice slightly quavery.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"That day.. At the coffee shop.." She started but Kid cut her off. "You don't have to apologise again, darls. All is forgiven." He said unfolding his leg and letting both dangle from the edge.

"No. I don't want to apologise, I want to confess.."

Kid looked at her, his heart beating fast.

"Rain.."

"Kid, I really was jealous that day. I was. I didn't realise it that day but I knew deep down, I was jealous. Jealous of the thought that you wanted to flirt with those girls. And it was stupid and I'm stupid because the only thing I'm trying to say is... I've fallen for you. I tried not to but I've fallen for you." She finished. He was smiling slightly and she noticed it, "Why aren't you serious about this?" She said smiling slightly.

"When am I ever serious?" He asked.

Rain chuckled a bit and look back at the ground.

And in that moment Kid forgot what he was doing, only that he knew it was right. He moved closer to her, cupped her face bringing it closer to his and he kissed her.

It started raining slightly and she kissed him back. At that moment they let out what they had been holding back. Those feelings neglected and mistaken for confusion and anger.

They parted and smiled at each other, no words were exchanged but the fondness passed between them.

Kid got up and held his hand out which Rain happily took. They started at each other for a while and then they walked back inside.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Raven watched Rain leave and Robin did too. They smiled at each other as Kid glanced at her and then at them and he was off.

"You think they'll be fine?" Robin asked watching the ceiling.

"Better than fine." Raven replied smiling. She walked into the kitchen and Robin followed her.

She swung around and placed her arms around Robin. "How can you stand me Robin?" She asked casually.

"I think I never really thought of you as someone like that." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

She placed her head on his chest.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

" I love you."

She removed her head from his chest and stated at him. Smiling she pulled his face to hers before muttering, "I love you too."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Starfire watched Beastboy and Cyborg play the video game. She smiled as Cyborg defeated Beastboy again.

Beastboy had that cute expression on his face and he frowned at Cyborg. He then turned to Starfire who giggled softly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the controller again only to find Cyborg had left. Starfire sat beside him and hugged him.

He chuckled and kissed Star's nose .

"Oh I love you, Beastboy." She said and he froze. In all the time of their relationship, they hadn't said those three words yet, unlike Raven and Robin who had told each other after a week they became an official couple.

Beastboy suddenly felt very warm.

 _He was in love with Starfire._ He looked at Star, and saw that she had a red tinge on her orange skin. Beastboy moved closer to her and kissed her softly. "I love you too." He whispered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After much making out for about five minutes, both couples were back in the living room and were watching T.V. Cyborg was also there.

The door behind them creaked and Starfire turned around and gasped delightedly.

Kid and Rain walked in, their hands entwined. Beastboy watched them his mouth hung open. Robin smiled and Raven smirked. Cyborg looked amused and Starfire flew over to them.

"Friends you are holding of the hands! And if I'm assuming correctly, you two are now.." She trailed off. Kid looked at their hands and replied, "Yes, Star, we are." Starfire squealed and hugged them.

Beastboy now seemed to have regained his sanity and was too smiling.

Rain smiled blushing slightly. She could never have thought this would happen. Yet it did. Outside, there was proof that she was overwhelmed with emotions as it rained for the next few days. A lot.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _~Fin_


End file.
